


The Game Begins ~

by TheRandomNoodle



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, 2p!usuk, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, usuk - Fandom
Genre: 2PUSUK, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle
Summary: Allen announces something at a meeting that embarrasses Oliver. Allen wants Ollie to be his, Oliver wants to be his but...wheres the fun of just giving in with out a good game?~ (ya im bad at summary XD)





	1. Chapter 1

what is this? is this how you type? idk .-. *looks at reader braking the 4th wall* OH HELLO! *Waves* welcome! im the random noodle! im the author of this story. Now im sorry if i somehow ruined you favorite charecters or made you love them more XD or if this is not a ship you ship! if not. please comments a ship you would like to see and i will see what i can do, now please respect other peoples ships i dont want any wars down below *is wearing a pot on head*. I will see if i am able to type it up for you. I am a HUGE! FAN! on Usuk and couldnt help but realize there was barely 2p usuk fanfics so....i wrote this im class .-. XD so yes im sorry my teacher. but its for the greater good! but if you a fan of another ship please just ask me type a story if you like my writing style. if you like another fandom please ask do i know it and if i do i may make a fanfictions. so i this is all i have to say...so...ENJOY THE YAOI!!!! BYYYIIIIIIIIIII!!


	2. Chapter 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 1! and yes this is chapter one. dont worry a back story will be in the next chapter or so!

"Aw come on Doll face~ dont be like that~" Oliver's speedy foot steps tapped against the corridor as he made his way down. Allen in toe, Oliver let out a quite groan "i told you before Allen! my name is Oliver not doll face". Oliver would seem mad if it wasn't for the small blush that kissed his cheeks. Allen's ever so sly smirk still graced his lips as he swung around Oliver leaning against the wall, blocking off Oliver's exit. "hm~ i know, but Doll fave suits you better~" Allen replied his flirty tone high. Oliver let his blue eyes roll before crossing his arm's and raising one some what bushy brow at Allen."Allen would you be a dear and move, so i may leave?" Oliver's voice came out with slight annoyance. Allen glanced at his nail's in a some what sarcastic fashion, "Now why would i do that~?" he asked before glancing at the small British man in front of him, Who's blush was still present from the events only hours before. Allen's snickered at the idea of the man still being Flustered. Oliver let out a long sigh before meeting eye's with the tall American in front of his exit. "why al? why did you say that?" blue eye's searched crimson as if looking for an answer, "because doll~ your mine~" Allen leaned close, his breath fanning over the smaller's face. Oliver leaned back lightly not having much space in the corridor. "I am not yours! stop messing about!" he hissed. The American moved quickly pinning Oliver to the corridor wall " who said i was mess'in~?" he whispered in Oliver's ear allowing a shiver to run through him. A small blush formed on Oliver's make up covered cheek's finding the freckles that lay underneath. Oliver swallowed a small lump before looking up at the looming figure. "i-isn't it obvious? a-and anyway! you still shouldn't of announced that t-to the whole meeting! especially when it's not! true!" Oliver's voice came out slightly shaky but stern at the end. He lightly glared at Allen as if to state "Not true" clearly. Obviously Allen didn't get the message as his smirk only grew into a cocky one leaning closely so only an inch was let between them. He pushed Oliver fully into the wall keeping Oliver's hand's pinned beside his head. "but it's true love~ you are mine!~ and if i have to announce it to the whole world again! i will~ even if you think, your doing a good job at hiding it~ i know you want to be mine~" Allen let out a small somewhat dark chuckle. Oliver bit his lip glancing away for a moment. It was true. Oliver couldn't lie he did! want to be Allen's! but what's the fun in giving in so easily~?. Oliver liked to play hard to get. Allen liked that about the Brit. So many people willingly gave into the American. All of them infact! but not Oliver. No Oliver liked to play and Allen found that exciting~.  
Oliver didn't know how to get out of this tho. Allen was strong, not one of the strongest but at least stronger then him. His eye's darted around a moment and lit up with a plan. Allen didn't fail to notice this. He was always watching Oliver, watching his reaction's along with all of his action's. He wanted to know everything about him. So this small change was widely noticeable. Even more when a small smirk formed on Oliver's lip's and glanced up to Allen a some what smug look over his face. Oliver used what ever strength he had and raised his knee making a somewhat wide enough gap. Allen had barely any time to react as Oliver kneed him right in the baby maker. Allen hissed lightly as he kneeled on the floor holding the injury glancing up at Oliver. Oliver smiled in a sickly sweet way before speaking. "sorry love!~ but i really must be going! i promised to help with a bake sale. Cherrio!~" Oliver gave a small wave before he skipped off humming, Leaving Allen bent on the ground with a pained smirk still on his face. He let a small dark chuckle before lightly glaring in a predatory way, to the exit the Brit skipped out of only moments before. "heh.. damh it Ollie dont you pack a punch~" hr licked his lips lightly before pulling him self up. Just as Matt turned the corner cigarette in mouth and walked towards Allen. Matt took the cigarette away letting a puff of smoke into Allen's face making Allen cough out. "so. i take it you plan didn't work?" Matts gruff voice echoed out down the hall. Allen's eye's gleamed lightly and dangerously "heh dont worry bro! im close just need to get closer~~" a dangerous smirk played a plan already playing in his head...

((SO! that was the first chapter! dont worry there's more to go! just hope you enjoyed this! there was alott of somewhats XD anyway! till next time! *salute!* byyyiii!!!))


	3. Bake Sale visit ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen decides to visit Oliver while at the bake sale. Lets just say things got a little out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is late i forgot my password like the forgetful flower i am so sorry. and in case you dont catch on Olivia is the female version of oliver the fandom made up here is a link to what she looks like picture is not mine. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/96/e2/5e/96e25efb6d200dbb7a6b6c48608ee85e.jpg this is the closest i could find to how i think of olivia.

"Oliver~ sweetie could you restock on those cupcakes of yours? they seem to be huge hit!~ " a feminine voice sang from behind the brightly clothed man. Oliver turned to see a woman about 5ft 3 in long baby pink dress. The dress had a few random squares of Patterned fabric sewn near the bottom and 2 on the small frilled white apron tied around her waist that at the moment was dirtied with what seemed to be random specs of dried in Red Velvet batter. The girls hair seemed to reach below waist level but it was hard to tell as her head was tilted so she could get a better look out side the door way. She held up her scarlet or cherry colored hair in two pig tails using a black frilled ribbon. Most would find this a rather weird choice of clothing but it suited her so no one would point or stare. Some flour dusted across her freckled cheeks. Unlike Oliver Olivia didn't mind her freckles she thought they made her quite cute and unique! of course Oliver didn't think that way and only saw his freckles as a way for people to stare. So he often covered them with make up.Oliver smiled brightly back to Olivia "Of course! i don't mind. I brought extra there under the cupcake table!" Oliver yelled back seeing as she was a good bit away.   
Olivia nodded before turning to make her leave while walking back she stopped for a moment, before turning her head back over her shoulder "Also! Ashlyn's on her way to help out! i hope you don't mind?" The bubbly girl spoke. Oliver thought for a moment before speaking "No of course i don't mind~ just make sure she doesn't brake anything. Dont want it ending like the picnic day 2 years ago~" Oliver sang back.  
Olivia giggled lightly remembering the incident quite vividly, "yes yes!~ don't worry dear i warned her very much so about this one~" she spoke back before skipping happily on her way back to the hall. Oliver sighed shaking his head lightly before picking up a small stack of 2 boxes from the table before him. 

Oliver's P.O.V:  
I placed the two boxes down on the white paper sheet of the long row of tables. Chatter was loud around me, before a voice distracted me, "Oh! Oliver thank you for getting these boxes for me." *Oliver glanced up to the Female in front of him she was around her 60's. Her almost pale blonde hair tied up in a loose bun on head. Her tired green eyes glancing over to him before picking up the top box opening it. Oliver smiled one of his sweet smiles before helping her take out the Continents of the boxes, "Its no problem Mrs. Brown happy to help!" he spoke placing a pie on the table. Mrs. Brown blinked before a small laugh left her lips "oh please Oliver! i said before call me Lucy, The whole Mrs thing makes me feel old" she rolled her eyes. Oliver chuckled before nodding "yes yes~ Alright Lucy" he spoke in a small sing song. They laughed for awhile before starting small chit chat. Lucy stopped mid sentence "and then Tommy came home fro- " it seemed she looked behind me before she cleared her throat and looked back to me with a smile "Oliver it seems there's a young man wanting to talk to you" she spoke setting the boxes on the floor. I raised my brown before turning and almost crashing into someone "o-oh im sor-" i look up to be met with a Still slightly pissed Allen but his forced sweet smile stuck to his lips. "Hello~ "Ollie"~ " he spoke sweetly with the hello but when he said my name his eyes slit with a dark glare. I glared back "Oh Allen~ what a surprise, why are you here?" i said fake bubbliness lacing my voice. I looked back to Lucy in all politeness "oh im sorry poppet!~ it seems i may have to take a brake for a moment~" i smiled to her. Lucy nodded "no worries Oliver dear~ i have it all covered" she smiled back. I nodded before gripping onto Allens arm and dragging him off the the back room muttering quickly "come with me. ". I speed by Olivia and Ashlyn nodding a quick "Hello ladies" before entering he back room and shutting the door. I let go of Allen's arm and spun around facing him. Allen stood there picking wax out of his ears bordly. Disgusting. "Allen please refrain from doing that if possible~" i asked walking over and sitting on a few stacked boxes. I felt a sudden collapse from under me as the world started to spin. I heard a quick yelp i braced for the impact of the ground shutting my eyes tight. Instead. I felt hot breath fan over my face in a sigh of relief , One after another i pried my eyes open and i looked up quickly adjusting to the lighting change. I was met with a Allen looking somewhat releaved. He glanced down at me some what worried it seemed before furrowing his nicely shaped brows. ((BROWS ON FLEEK!)). "you really had me worried for a moment doll~" he spoke just above a whisper. It seemed at i looked at our position he had me dipped down one hand holding me up from the back and the other around my waist. I gulped realizing im completely at his mercy. For one wrong move and it be a nice cold hug from the ground. It seemed he noticed this too because his once worried and releaved gaze turned into a smirk and he leaned over me. He was face for face with me and i couldn't do anything.. If i struggled i would most certainly be dropped so i just stayed still, As his Eyes stared right back into mine. His voice came out in a low whisper that almost sounded lustful and my suspicions were correct as the next sentence spilled from his mouth causing a blush to rise to my cheeks. "now~ what do we do with you~" 

((BOOM! AND sorry its short ive been a bit bust lately but i hope you enjoyed eaither wya!~ stay tunned!~))


End file.
